Two Sides of the Same Coin
by ACertainCuriousReader
Summary: Thanks to Dolly, Hayate has somewhat landed in the Fairytail world. Only problem is he's still stuck in the Kurotsubaki! How would he get back home if he happens to get stuck in the body of a certain blue haired dragon slayer and helping a supposed-to-be-evil dark mage. AU HTCB and post-timeskip AU FT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:*First Fanfic* .Thanks to Dolly, Hayate has somewhat landed in the Fairytail world. Only problem is he's still stuck in the Kurotsubaki. How would he get back home if he happens to get stuck in the body of a certain blue haired dragon slayer. AU HTCB

* * *

[Chapter 1 - The Lost Butler]

A blue-haired 16–year old was currently sitting inside a white room filled with clocks. His face is what some people may call feminine and he is currently wearing a butler uniform. Currently he is pacing the room back and forth with a clear sign of frustation on his face.

"Why do I have such rotten luck?" He mumbled to himself as he keeps pacing.

"It's not all that bad Hayate." A voice in the room said. He turned around and saw what appears to be a pink plush doll resembling a tanuki.

"Not that bad...NOT THAT BAD! I'm traveling to another dimension while my soul is stuck in a stupid pocket watch and you tell me IT'S NOT THAT BAD! Ojou-sama is probably worried to death while someone else is in my body. How can that be NOT THAT BAD?!" The boy now revealed as Hayate practically screamed at the tanuki. After that he just sat in a random spot in the room with his hands to his face. The pink plush doll went near Hayate and put a comforting hand to his the watch is headed to an unknown world, Hayate was currently thinking about the past few hours of his life.

* * *

[A few hours ago – Starside Hotel Rooftop - Las Vegas, Nevada]

A 13-year old girl with blond hair and green eyes is currently using all her strength within her small body to avoid herself being crushed by the giant vines that are wrapped around her body. The meeting did not go through as planed. They were just supposed to have a talk with her father who was currently inside Hayate's body because of the Kurotsubaki(1) while the others wait on the outside for some privacy. Unfortunately, the nymph that wants the watch decided to crash the reunion and captured Nagi. The nymph also created a giant tree on the rooftop.

"Hey let go of me you stupid overgrown tree!" Nagi said as she continues to struggle against the giant vines that are wrapped around her.

"NAGI!" Shin, the father of Nagi who is currently stuck in Hayate's body excaimed as he continues to dodge the numerous vines that tried to crush him or get back the Kurotsubaki. After a few minutes of dodging the vines withdraw.

"Give me back the watch you stole boy. Or else the girl dies!" The nympf standing on the branch of the tree said as she squeezes the vines around Nagi.

"Ah—ahhh—ah!" The blond girl screams in pain.

"It's over Dolly! The king you love is dead. He died in my body 13 years ago." Shin said as he continues to watch Nagi scream in pain.

"I said give me the watch boy or she dies." The nymph named Dolly ignored Shin's statement as she positioned her open palm in front of her and proceeded to slowly close it while the vines around Nagi slowly close as well.

'I'm sorry Nagi. Please forgive me for doing this' Shin though as he gets ready.

"You want it, then catch!" Shin threw the Kurotsubaki into the air. Dolly immediately let go of her open palm and quickly jumped to try and catch the watch. Shin saw this as an opportunity to get Nagi who was unconscious and falling from the giant tree. Shin made it just in time to catch Nagi before she plummeted to the ground. After catching, she fixed his position so she could carry her bridal style. When that was done he turned around and saw Dolly holding the Kurotsubaki in the air triumphantly.

"Finally! At long last I finally have it. We will be together soon my king. Just wait a little longer. Once we leave this dimension, we will finally be together." The nymph said as she cradles the watch close to her chest. After she was done, she turned around and concentrated her energy. With a wave of her hand, a black portal appeared a few metres in front of her. She was about to jump into the portal when suddenly, a black orb sparking with lightning managed to hit her right leg and destroyed it. She then proceeded to scream in pain.

"I'm sorry, but your not going anywhere." Two young girls suddenly appeared behind her. One was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono with flower designs. She was holding what appears to be a piece of paper that is used by Onmyōji. The other one was a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes holding a crystal-like sword.

"Your not stopping me!" With a wave of her hand six roots appeared in front of her and attacked the girls. The girl in the kimono raised her hand and a bluish barrier formed around her and deflected the roots. After lowering the barrier the girl with pink hair attacked Dolly with her sword. The nymph saw this and fired more roots at the girl. The girl managed to dodge but was pushed back.

"Just surrender now. Your leg is gone and you can't move. Just give us the watch." The girl with the sword said as she slowly walks to the downed nymph.

Dolly quickly looked around to see if she could do anything. She noticed that the portal she created was still opened. Just by looking at it she clearly knew what to do.

"You'll never get my king. Even if I die as long as he lives thats all that matters!" And with that she threw the Kurotsubaki into the portal to be sucked into another world.

"NOOOOO!"The pink-haired girl went to try and follow but the nymph managed to hit her on the side with a root and send her flying back near her kimono-wearing friend.

"You'll never get my king! NOW DIEEE!" Dolly sended a root the size of a ten-wheeler truck straight towards the two.

"Wrong Answer. **Yatsuha - nanajin no sedai(Eight Leaves – Seven Divine Generations)**!" A massive dragon made from the earth appeared from the rooftop floor and went head-to-head with the giant root. The earth dragon easily ate it due to it's giant size and proceeded to move towards Dolly.

"I'm sorry...my king." Those were the last words of Dolly before she was eaten by the dragon.

On the other side of the rooftop, Shin watched the entire fight until the very end while carrying Nagi by the back. After a few seconds, Nagi began to awake.

"Uhh—uhh...Tou-san is that you. Where's Hayate?" Nagi said as she was brought down from her father's back.

"I'm sorry Nagi. But he's gone." Shin said hurtfully as he hugs her.

"W—wha—what do you mean he's gone? Where's the watch?" Nagi was beginning to get teary-eyed from what Shin said.

"It's gone. It was suck in a portal. I'm sorry Nagi. I'm truly sorry." Shin replied as he continues to hug Nagi with his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"No—no—it's not—Hayate!—Hayate!—HAYATE!"Shin just continued to hug her daughter as Nagi desperately tries to get away from his grip to search for his butler.

* * *

[Present—Inside the Kurotsubaki—Portal to another world]

"It looks like were almost there." The tanuki said as it drops it's arm off Hayate and looks in on one of the clocks.

During the night, inside a small western-styled wagon a small portal opened up and cough up a small pocket watch. Inside the wagon was what looked like a treasure chest filled with all kinds of valuables from silver plates to jewelry. Those around the wagon did not noticed the small portal.

Inside the watch, Hayate stood up and looked into the clock from where the tanuki was watching from. Hayate saw that it was nighttime and he also saw at least twelve men wearing western—styled clothing around a fire.

"So. How much did we got out of that village this time." Said one of the men wearing a cowboy hat.

"I think we got at least half a million Jewels from that town. If this keeps up we'll be filthy stinking rich." Replied another one of the men.

"Remember guys we still have to give at least 20% back to our guild. The dark guild Desert Claw and it's members must always earn their keep." A girl ranging from late-twenties to early-thirties appeared out of the bushes. She has black hair and green eyes. She's wearing an outfit that resembles a barmaid and on her hips are two holsters with revolvers in them. On her right shoulder is a symbol of what appears to be a claw holding a revolver while on the tip of the revolver is a small cowboy hat.

"Yes Ms. Rosalyn." All the men except the guy in the cowboy hat replied.

"And why should we give back some to our guild. Were dark mages. We can do whatever we want. How bout you and me get laid tonight." The boy in the cowboy hat replied as he stood up and slowly walked towards the girl with a smirk on his face

"This is why I hate handling the newbies." Rosalyn muttered to herself as she sighed and brought her right hand on her revolver.

"So you don't want to give eh? Well that's just fine. **Fire Shot**." Rosalyn pulled out her revolver as fast as lightning and fired a flaming bullet at the guy. He was hit in the stomach and was blown back and hit a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the clock.

"Great, we get sent to another world and landed ourselves in a bandit camp ful of people who can apparently shoot fire out of their guns. This is just great." Hayate said those words laced with sarcasm.

'Don't worry ojou-sama. I'll see you again that's a promise.' Hayate though to himself as he goes into a corner to sleep.

* * *

Kurotsubaki - It has two forms. A normal form which is a golden pocket watch with it's gears seeable through it's dial. The other form is a black double edge sword with a rapier-like handguard. It has a passive ability which grants it's user a LOT of bad luck. In it's other form, anyone who is stabbed by it's blade will have his/her soul trapped inside the clock and the next person who is stabbed will have it's soul taken and the soul inside the clock will inhabit the current body that was stabbed.

Hello Everyone! As you know this is my first fanfic so a few constructive criticism should help me get better.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Coming Disaster

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

'Don't worry ojou-sama. I'll see you again that's a promise' Hayate though to himself as he goes into a corner to sleep.

* * *

[Chapter 2 – A Coming Disaster]

[Noon—Train—En Route to Mahogany Town]

"The sun's shining. The wind's blowing. It makes you want to see the world in a whole new light." A girl with blond hair and brown eyes mumbles this as she continues to write on a book while sitting on the train. To her left is a topless ice mage with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Whatcha doin there Lucy?" said the topless mage as he leans on Lucy's shoulder to get a better look.

"I'm just trying to put more progress on my story Gray. And where's your shirt?" Replied Lucy as she closes her book and looks at Gray.

"Oh shit. Where did it go? I just had it on a minute ago." Said the ice mage as he stands up to go look for his shirt.

"Gray-san sure is getting more forgetful about his shirt." Talking to Lucy is a blue-haired girl with brown eyes and is twelve years of age named Wendy.

"I just hope he learns his lesson and doesn't strip. Though knowing Gray, I'm sure that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Anyway, what was our mission again Erza?" On the left side of the train is a nineteen-year old woman with scarlet hair and brown eyes. She is currently wearing an armor with a Heart Kreuz design and a simple blue skirt with black her lap is an out-cold dragon slayer with pink hair and black eyes wearing a sleveless black waistcoat, knee-lengthed trousers and sandals. And on the other side of Erza's seat is a blue cat who is happily eating fish.

"Our mission was to exterminate a dark guild who's been raiding villages at the southwest of Fiore. I've heard there name was Desert Claw." Erza said as she tries to eat a strawberry cheesecake given to her by one of the servicewomen.

"Uhh... Erza I don't mean to sound upset but—WHY THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING AN ENTIRE DARK GUILD WITH JUST THE FIVE OF US?!" Rants Lucy.

"Lucy there's six of us. Don't forget about me." Happy interrupted Lucy's rant.

"Shut up cat."

"There's nothing to worry about Lucy. That dark guild is still new so there's fewer members. They say there's only about 25-50 of them. Some of their other members also got arrested for raiding a village a few weeks back. This will bring less difficulty to us so this mission we got was only a B-class but the reward is an A-class because the Desert Claw is pretty active in the southwest region."The armored mage replied before getting back to her cheesecake.

"Well that's good and also good pay. Oh yeah Wendy, why isn't Charles with us today?" Lucy turned her attention to the blue-haired girl in front of her.

"Unfortunately, Charles got a fever from flying in the rain the other day. She said we were going on this mission tomorrow so I had to prepare. But this morning when I woke up I noticed she was burning up. I used my healing magic to help her get better so maybe by tonight she'll be cured." Wendy explained as she looked out the window enjoying the fresh air.

* * *

[Noon—Fairy Hills Dormitory—Wendy's Room]

Currenty on the bed was a sleeping form of a white exceed named Charles. She has an ice pack on her forehead and a thermometer on her mouth.

"Mhmmm—mhhmm—mmhhh." Charles stirs in her sleep as disturbing images keep appearing in her mind. The first thing she saw was Team Natsu fighting what appears to be dark mages in western-styled clothing. Soon that image disappeared and was replaced by Wendy fighting a girl with black hair holding a revolver on one hand and a pocket watch on the other. Both of them were near a cliff. The next images that Charles saw made her heart stop. The next image shows that Wendy was stabbed through the stomach with a black two-handed sword. It shows that Wendy was able to somehow remove the sword from her stomach but accidentally fell off the cliff towards her doom.

"WENDY!" Charles woke up in cold sweat as she quickly notices her surroundings. After Charles calmed down she put a paw near her heart.

"A dream—it was just a dream—but the images—it felt too real. The images were all too real. But if it wasn't a dream then it was a—" Charles eyes widened at realization. She quickly shot out of bed and quickly opened the window. Even though she has a fever she ignored it all in favor of going to the guildhouse. Once she opened the window she quickly activated her Aera Magic and proceeded to fly to the guild house.

* * *

At the guild house, everyone was at ease. Mirajane filling Cana's drink with booze. Elfman yelling at people of his manliness. Lisanna casually talking with Levi about the uses of Rune Magic. And then there was the guild master. Master Makarov Dreyer is currently sitting on top of the bar table, looking at his guild members as if he was a parent looking after his children. Everything was peaceful and full of happiness. Until it all went to hell.

All of a sudden a white blur went through the front door and crash landed on one of the tables. All the people inside the hall were suprised and assumed a battle-ready position thimking that it was an attack. When the dust cleared, they all saw a disoriented-looking Charles trying to stand up on her own two feet. Everyone dropped their guard and went over to the tired-looking cat.

"Charles, are you alright?"said the distressed-looking barmaid as she picked up Charles and cradled her on her arms.

"Mi—Mirajane, where's the master?" Whispered the white-haired exceed weakly as she tries to gather her strength.

"I'm here child." The people parted as a short old man with a staff makes his way to the two.

"Where's Wendy, master?"

"She left with Natsu's group a few hours ago, why?"

"Bring them back master."The cat whispered.

"Wha—"

"PLEASE BRING THEM BACK!" Charles practically exploded in Mirajane's arms. She then proceeded to cry and wail as the master tries to understand the words she was saying through her crying.

"Shh—shhh—it's ok Charles. Calm down. Just calm down and tell us what's wrong." Said the silver-haired barmaid as she puts one hand on Charles' forehead and proceeded to soothe her aching head.

"Wendy—she—she—SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Charles once again exploded and proceeded to cry in Mirajane's arm. That one statement sended a chill down everyone's spine. Makarov dropped his staff. Mirajane almost dropped Charles. Everyone else was stunned into silence. After a few seconds Makarov approached Mirajane who was holding Charles with a serious-looking expression.

"Mirajane, please bring Charles to my office. Everyone else will not speak a word about this. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Makarov used his Titan Magic to enhanced his voice and make it seemed like a bellow. Everyone quickly nodded and went back to their own doings. Though they cannot seem to concentrate due to what they hear.

* * *

Inside the master's office, Charles was doing the best she can not to flip and speed towards Wendy's location. A few minutes later Master Makarov appeared along with Mirajane who was carrying a blue mug filled with warm milk. Mirajane gave the mug to Charles and proceeded to stay at the side while the master went to the seat in front of the cat.

"Charles, why did you say that Wendy is going to die?"

Charles then began to expain her troublesome vision to Makarov and Mirajane. As Charles tells her story, Makarov's frown became more and more apparent. When her storytelling was done, Makarov's mouth was at a thin line.

"Mirajane, did they brought a communication lacrima with them?" Makarov asked her assistant.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Where were they going?" The master said.

"The records say they were going to Mahogany Town in Southwestern Fiore. Their client was the mayor named Marco. They left during the morning so they should arrive their in the afternoon or by tonight. My guess is they'll complete the mission either tomorrow or the next day." Replied the barmaid as she reads an orange book with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

The old man then stood up from his chair and opened the door outside. He walked to the balcony overlooking the hall so that everyone will see him.

"WHERE'S JET?" The old man said in his Titan Magic-enhanced voice. Everyone down in the guild hall silenced themselves as their master speaks.

"I'm right here master." A man with orange hair and black eyes wearing a high-collared dark shirt and baggy dark pants stepped forward and ran up to the balcony.

"I'm giving you a mission. I want you to go to Mahogany Town and intercept Natsu's group and bring them back here. Tell them it's the master's orders." Makarov tells to the orange-haired man with a commanding tone.

"That's pretty far master. I'll propably get there in the morning if I don't stop." Said the uneased man.

"I don't care. The longer we wait the more in danger one of my children is."

"Right!" Jet proceeded to jump off the balcony and straight towards the guild's doors and through the city of Magnolia.

As the master walks back to his office. He heard a smashing sound. He walked in and saw that the blue mug Mirajane gave to Charles was in pieces and it's contents spilled on the carpet floor. Charles and Mira are now cleaning it saw this and though of it as a bad sign.

"Hurry Jet. Please make it in time." Said the old man in a worried tone as he closes the door to his office.

* * *

Hello Everybody. The board is set and the pieces are moving. Who will make it first? Natsu's team engaging the mages, or Jet and warn Wendy of her impending doom. Stay tuned and find out.

AN:I think everyone already knows who's gonna make it first. Just here to let everyone know I will give Hayate a magical ability here. I don't think I'll abandon this anytime 's just too interesting to let go. Anyway...

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Separation

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

"Hurry Jet. Please make it in time." Said the old man in a worried tone as he closes the door to his office.

* * *

[Chapter 3 – Separation]

[Dusk—Mahogany Town—Mayor's Office]

A man in his early forties with white hair and red eyes is currently watching the group in front of him with mild interest in his eyes. After a few minutes of watching, he sighed and leaned on his desk.

"So I guess you guys really are the ones that Fairy Tail sent?"

"Yes sir Mr. Marco. We've been telling you that for the past 15 minutes!" exclaimed the blonde in the group.

"Hahaha. Sorry bout that. It's kinda hard to imagine that Fairy Tail's strongest team for the past 7 years consists of-" points at Natsu and Happy "-a hotheaded pink-haired teen with his pet cat,-"points at Gray"-a stripper guy-"points at Lucy"-a model-"points at Wendy"-and a kid. But I think I'll believe you since-"points at Erza"-good old Titania is here to save the day. Hahaha.

"Who're you calling hotheaded?!"

"Who're you calling stripper?!"

Both Natsu and Gray said at the same time and looked at the man like they were going to kill him. Unfortunately for them, Erza is in the group so in the end both of them got a fist full of Erza before both of them kissed the floor and were knocked unconscious.

"I'm sorry for my teammates causing trouble. I'll be sure to discipline them when we get back to our guild. As for us,I think it is safe to say 'not to judge a book by it's cover' " Erza said with a slight bow.

"It's alright. As for you guys, I guys I better start reading then. Hahaha. Anyway onto the business." Mr. Marco opened up a small drawer on his desk and took out a map. He ushered the others to move to the desk.

"The dark guild Desert Claw has no permanent base of operations. Because their still new and they have few members left. Most of them was captured during the raid on this town weeks ago. That also includes their guild master. The one currently leading them is a dark mage by the title of Quick Shot Rosalyn." He showed them a picture of a girl in her early thirties with black hair and green eyes. "From what we saw she uses Gun Magic and Requip Magic. A deadly combination. Though that's not the worrying part. The worrying part is that she's both fast and accurate. She managed to take out 15 rune knights in less than 10 seconds. All of them were shot either in the head or the heart. It was a good thing it wasn't that lethal otherwise they'd a be all dead."

"This here is a map of the Red Maroon Cliffs. They were called that because of the numerous red and maroon colored mushrooms that grow there." Mario said as he points at the map.

"This is the only spot in the entire area near Mahogany Town that hasn't been searched and I'll bet my entire reward money that that's where there at. That's all the information I have on them. Any questions?."They shook their heads.

"Good." Marco ended the briefing and led them all outside or in Gray and Natsu's case, dragged outside by Erza.

"Best you all start now so that you'll be done by tomorrow morning. Good luck!" The mayor said as he went back inside.

* * *

[Dusk—Bandit Camp—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

Hayate continues to pace around the room as he feels he is slowly losing his temper at the slowness of time.

_'I wonder what happened to ojou-sama? Is there anyway for me to get out of here. I'm starting to lose my sanity.'_ Hayate though as he continues to pace the room.

"Stop walking in circles kid. You're making me dizzy. Besides, I'm sure you'll get out of here sooner or later. In fact I'm sure you'll get out of here sometime this week." The plushy tanuki appeared in front of him and stopped him from moving around too much. Hayate stopped for a moment and began to think. The tanuki slowly moved toward the other side of the room before Hayate spoke.

"Umm, Tanuki-san I've wanted to ask this question for some time now so could you come here for a moment." The tanuki in response went closer to Hayate.

"What?"

"How long do you think I'll stay here?"

The tanuki went to a thinking postion for a few minutes. Hayate really wanted to get that question out of his system so that he can at least rest easy. After a few minutes the tanuki spoke.

"Well I guess it depends on luck. The one before you, Shin. He stayed here for 13 years before you got stabbed and brought you here. While the one before him was that king guy that that Dolly girl was after. Well unlucky for him he stayed here for at least 5 millennia." The tanuki stated.

"F—fi—five millennia." Hayate stuttered.

"Yeah, poor guy. Just as I said it all dependes on luck." Hayate sunk to the floor in doom and despair.

_'It all depends on luck, then that means—' _Hayate was about to speak his thoughts when the tanuki beat him to it.

"Though knowing your luck. Chances are either your stuck here forever, after a million years, or until the watch gets destroyed." Hayate dropped to his knees in defeat before the tanuki said something else.

"Or you could just grant someone a miracle." This perked up Hayate.

"How?"

"It's simple really. All you need to do is just sing on that mike there while wearing this pink maid outfit." The tanuki points at the small stage with a microphone on it while on the side of the stage is a frilly pink maid outfit.." The next persoon who holds the Kurotsubaki will gain the luck of a God. But the one who sung it will have it's soul released from the watch and will be judged whether Heaven or Hell kid. So if you wanna sing there's no chance that you'll see your friends again." The tanuki explained.

'_Is there anyway to get out of here or get back to home without dying?'_ Hayate just sighed in defeat and went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

[Midnight—Outside the Bandit Camp—Team Natsu]

Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were nearing the woods of the supposed dark guild hideout.

"So guys, what's the plan?" said an anxious Lucy as she keeps looking to her sides in case something appears.

"Plan, what plan? We go in, kick their butts, then drag them back to town. Simple as that." Said an enthusiastic Natsu while trying to copy a boxer doing one-two punches.

_'Huh, if only life was ever that simple.'_ Sighed Lucy. Just as she was about to ask Wendy, some bushes in front of them made some rustling noises.

"Alright! Time to have some fun. **Karyū no...(Fire Dragon's...)**-" Just as he as about to roar, Erza appeared out of the bushes.

"What are you doing Natsu?! You're going to get us caught." Erza then proceeded to smash Natsu's face to the ground. The others sweatdropped.

"So Erza-san, what did you find?"Asked the little blue-haired girl

"I found there camp. They got 2 wagons with SE plugs on them. There were at least 27 of them but I didn't find the one named Quick Shot Rosalyn." Replied the scarlet mage.

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU! **Fire Shot!**"A small ball of fire quickly made it's way through the woods heading straight for Erza's face. If it wasn't for Natsu who managed to stood back up and ate the shot, Erza would have been seriously injured.

"So it seems the Salamander and Titania aren't all just talk after all. Well, let's see if you'll like this!" Rosalyn who appeared behind the bushes snapped her fingers. All around them numerous dark mages appeared out of the bushes guns drawn.

"BUT HOW?!" How could she not notice that they were already surrounded. She saw almost all the dark mages asleep near their camp. So how?!

"How indeed Erza Scarlet. Tell me Ms. Erza, have you ever tried to use a thought projection? Have you ever tried to climb trees? And have you ever tried to rub some of the mushrooms here on yourself to hide your scent? I guess not. So long Erza Scarlet and co. Let's meet again. In the afterlife." Rosalyn smirked triumphantly as she and her men aimed their glowing guns at the gang.

"Wendy, fire a roar at the ground." Erza whispered to Wendy

"But-"

"Trust me."

"Bye bye." Rosalyn and her men fired their guns.

"NOW WENDY!"

"**Tenryū no Hōkō(Sky Dragon's Roar)**!" Wendy aimed her roar on the ground near her to kick up some dust that can be used for cover.

"EVERYONE, SPLIT UP!" Erza screamed as she finds her nearest way out of the dust cloud. The magical projectiles hit the dust cloud but they still couldn't see due to the dust the wind picked up during the explosion.

[Midnight—Grasslands—Jet]

Jet is very tired. He'd been running for half a day and he's ony closed half the distance even with his Speed Magic. His legs wanted to give up and lie in the soft grassy plain. His arms and forehead are covered in sweat and his brain has been telling him to stop, but he would still keep on going. As long as a life is on the line.

_'Dammit come on! I gotta get there in time'_ He though to himself as he runs into the distance.

* * *

Hello Everyone!Looks like the epic fight scenes are what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I think this is one of the few crossover fanfics where you don't meet the other crossover character in chapter 1. If I'm right most xover fanfics meet the other xover character in chapter 1. I guess that means I'm special. Well anyway leave a review, turn this to one of your favorites, and follow me to the ends of the world. Hahaha. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Their Own Battles

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

_'Dammit come on! I gotta get there in time.'_ He though to himself as he runs into the distance.

* * *

[Chapter 4 – Their Own Battles]

[Near Dawn—Outside the Bandit Camp—Natsu and Happy]

"Happy, let's fly!" Exclaimed a battle-ready Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" Happy quickly went behind Natsu's back and activated his Aera Magic and brought Natsu out of the dust cloud and into the air. Once in the air, Natsu saw the others and that they were separated. Lucy in the south, Gray in the west, Wendy in the east, and Erza battling Rosalyn with two others in the bandit camp which is north of their location.

"Look! Up there! Shoot'em down!" Natsu looked below him and that there were at least seven dark mages firing their magic guns at him and Happy. Happy proceeded to do evasive maneuvers.

"Happy, drop me near one of them!" After dodging a few more shots, Happy went into dive bomb towards the closest enemy mage. When they were near the ground, Happy let go of Natsu and quickly ascended back into the air.

"Take this! **Karyū no Tekken!(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!)**" Natsu heared a sickening crunch of a broken nose when his flaming fist hit the unfortunate mage's face.

"**Karyū no Hōkō!(Fire Dragon's Roar!)**" Natsu followed it up with his roar which hitted two other mages in front of him. Once he was done, he looked around and saw that there were only four of them left

"3 down. 4 to go!" Natsu said this with a grin as he charges at them with a flaming fist.

* * *

[Near Dawn—Outside the Bandit Camp—Wendy]

On the east side of Natsu's location, we see Wendy in a small clearing with four dark mages in front of her.

"Oh look, if it isn't a little kid. Hahahaha!"

"Why don't you just go home little girl. Just go home and play with your dolls."

"Is she gonna cry now? Maybe she's gonna tell her momma. Hahahahaha!"

Wendy maybe a nice girl, but with all those insults thrown at her. You can't help but see a little tick mark growing on the side of her forehead.

"I'll show you little girl! Fast wind that run the heavens... **VERNIER**!" A magic circle appeared above Wendy and it appears that Wendy is being covered by a light bluish aura. When the magic circle disappeared, Wendy immediately approached the dark mages in a very fast speed.

"HOLY SHIT! She's fast!" The other dark mages quickly went back to their senses and unleashed a hail of magic attacks ranging from fire to ice. Thanks to Wendy's enhanced speed and advanced reflexes of a dragon slayer, she managed to successfully dodge the attacks of her enemies and quickly managed to get near them.

"**Tenryū no Yokugeki!(Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!)**" Wendy unleashed a whirlwind from her arms and hits two of them causing to hit the nearby trees and knocked into unconsciousness.

"**Tenryū no Kagizume!(Sky Dragon's Claw!)**" The blue haired Dragon Slayer attacked the dark mage on his right and sended him flying with a kick aimed to the chin enhanced with Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

Wendy looked behind her and saw the last dark mage frozen in his place with a scared shitless looked on his face. Wendy casually walked near him until she just disappeared. The dark mage looked around to see the girl but she can't see her. Until...

"Boo." Said the little girl to his ear. That one word caused the dark mage to act. He dropped his gun and ran through the woods like a dragon is after him. Wendy just chuckled until she saw a huge explosion.

"That explosion came from the camp." Wendy stated as she run through the woods to get to the camp and to hopefully meet up with the others.

* * *

[Near Dawn—Outside the Bandit Camp—Gray]

Gray saw the explosion but can't get there because he's still fighting at least six of them. His enemies were smarter than the others bacause they were using the treeline for cover while Gray was out in the open. Gray tried once to get near them but they keep firing too many shots for him to get closer. The only thing left to do was dodge and retaliate with his ice make lances.

_'Damn it. This is getting nowhere.'_ Though Gray as he continues to dodge. Unfortunately, a lightning shot manage to graze him in the knee causing him to trip.

"Gotcha! **Lightning Shot!**" A flash of lightning went out of the barrel of the gun and headed straight for the injured ice mage.

"Oh no you don't! **Ice-Make:Shield!**" Gray slams both his hands to the ground causing a shield made of ice to appear in front of him to protect him from the otherwise lethal hit. The small explosion caused a small dust cloud to form up. When the dust cloud disappear, they saw a slightly injured Gray who was panting a little. They noticed that his right hand is on top of his left hand and that there is a cold air surrounding it.

"Just surrender you stripper, you're no match for us." One of the mages step out of a treeline with a cocky grin on his face.

"You know, you guys are really annoying. I only tried this once and since then, I've made sure to practice. Let's see how you guys handle THIS! **Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!**" Out of Gray's hand came out a swirling chain of ice. Attached to that chain is numerous swords and axes of different sizes and designs. All the dark mages simply gaped at what they were seeing.

"Surrender? Yeah right. Heh, I've always wanted to say this. DANCE MY BLADES!" Gray said in a Erza-like manner as he swings one arm forward and the other arm back. All the blades and axes fly towards their opponent to deliver their righteous fury and caused a major explosion. When the dust once again settled all the dark mages were on the ground with pieces of ice stuck in their clotching. Some trees still have ice blades and axes stuck to them.

"Looks like I overdid it." Gray sighed as he tried to move but he can't seem to move his left leg.

"Dammit! That shot to the knee paralyzed my leg. I can't move." The victorious ice mage said as he sits on the ground and holds up his left leg.

* * *

[Near Dawn—Outside the Bandit Camp—Lucy]

When she saw the earlier explosion. Lucy knew that she had to make this quick. It was a five-on-one battle with Lucy from Fairy Tail on one side and five dark mages from Desert Claw on the other.

"**Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!**" Out of thin air, a golden light appeared and stunned the dark mages momentarily. When the light disappeared they saw two other figures besides Lucy. The first figure was a pink haired girl with blue eyes wearing a maid outfit. There were also some shackles around her wrist. The second figure was a tall and muscular humanoid cow holding what appears to be a giant axe.

"Is there anything I can do for you, princess?" Said to her blond-haired master with a slight bow.

"Virgo, Taurus, I want you to help me take them down." Lucy pointed to the dark mages in front of her.

"It shall be done princess." Said her pink-haired maid with a slight bow.

"Of course Lucy, I shall protect that beautiful breasts of yours from the enemy. Mooooooooo!" In response, Lucy whacks Taurus in the head with the handle of her Fleuve d'étoiles.

With that done all three of them charged towards the enemy. Virgo went underground while Taurus charged with Lucy behind him. The enemy opened fire but Taurus keeps swinging his axe in a circular motion to deflect it. Suddenly the feet of two of the mages on the left were pulled underground along with their bodies until only the head remained above ground. Virgo appeared out of a third hole. The other three saw this and pointed there weapons at them but...

"Like I'll let you! **Rampage!**" Taurus jumps and slams his axe into the ground causing a split in the earth heading towards the two mages on the left. The attack hit and the two were send flying into the trees. The last one saw this and aimed at Taurus but he forgot about Lucy. Lucy jumped with a kick aimed towards her opponents head.

"**Lucy Kick!**" Lucy's heel meets the side of his opponents head and sends him to the ground with a footprint on his side of the face.

"Phew. Well that was quick. Virgo, Taurus, you can return now." Said Lucy while she whipes some sweat of his face.

"Call us if you need anything princess." Virgo said with a small bow as she disappears in a bright light.

"Moooo. But I want to see your body more Miss Lucy."Taurus said with hearts in his eyes as he approaches Lucy.

"**Force Gate Closure!**" Taurus disappeared in a body of light just before he manages to reach Lucy. Before she can rest a little, she saw a huge explosion to the northwest.

"What was that?" Lucy immediately went towards the source.

* * *

[Near Dawn—Bandit Camp—Erza]

Erza is having a hard time with Rosalyn and his two goons. The two goons aren't the problem. It's Rosayln's pinpoint accuracy that's been giving her a hard time. Rosalyn knows exactly where to shoot to create an opening to her defense and even with Erza on her Flight Armor, she's still having a hard time getting close to them.

"Come on Titania, surely you can do better than that." Taunts the Quick Shot as she fires another ice shot on her ankle to stop her from getting close. Erza manages to dodge but steps back due to her goons firing shot after shot.

"**Kansō:** **Entei no Yoroi!(Requip:Flame Empress Armor!)**" Erza grew into a bright light and when it died down, her armor changed into a dark red breastplate with dragon-like wings attached to it and orange claw-like gauntlets.

"I like that look of yours Erza. Since your like that I might as well change. **Kansō: Magic Pump-Action Shotgun!**" Rosalyn's revolver grew in a bright light before disappearing and replaced with a two-handed pump-action shotgun with silver and gold carvings on it's handle. On the underside of the barrel is a bayonet.

"Mine's better than yours Erza. Now then, it's showtime!" Erza didn't need to be told twice as she made a mad dash towards Rosalyn and his two goons. His goons open fired on her but used her blades to deflect their attacks.

"**Flame Slash!**" Erza made an x-slash motion with her two burning swords sending the two dark mages towards the wagon filled with their stolen loot and got destroyed sending pieces of jewelry and other artifacts into the air. When that was done she quickly made her way towards Rosalyn who was standing there only a few feet in front of her. She quickly got in front of Rosalyn and made for a downward slash. Shock overcame Erza as Rosalyn simply dodged the very fast sword strike with a sidestep.

"Bingo. **Scatter Flame Shot!**" Erza didn't have enough time to defend herself as a multiple of small flame shots hit her side from point-blank range sending her flying to a tree. With that done, Rosalyn requipped back to her revolver.

"Even though I don't move doesn't mean I'm slow. Oh well, rest in peace, Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail." Rosalyn made a move to go to the second wagon when something hit her foot. It was a golden pocket watch with it's gears seeable through the dial. She picked it up and inspected it.

"Oh well, the others must have been defeated. I can't let all these go to waste. Haha, more for me." She pocketed the watch and drove off on the second wagon.

Wendy approached the site of battle just after Rosalyn's wagon drove off. She saw this but made no attempt to pursue because she saw an injured Erza in her Flame Empress Armor. Wendy kneeled in front of Erza and started to heal her but was stopped by a hand.

"No need Wendy." Erza luckily survived the shot due to her armor's passive ability. She tried to stand up but ended up falling on her butt.

"Don't move Erza-san. I'll heal you."

"No, Wendy I know this may seem hard but can you try and chase the wagon that drove off. Can you try to at least slow Rosalyn down?"

"But Erza-san what about your injuries?"

"No need to worry about that. Thanks to my armor, the attack she gave off didn't kill me. But I'm still exhausted so I'll rest a bit. I want you to defeat her or at least slow her down so that Natsu and the others can help you when they arrive."

"Alright Erza-san. You owe me a cake for this." The blue haired slayer said as she stood up.

"Yes,yes. I'll buy you a huge strawberry cake when we get back to the guild." Wendy showed her a smile before casting another Vernier and speeding off towards the escaping wagon.

* * *

[Near Dawn—Mahogany Town—Mayor's Office]

Marco was currently sleeping on his desk when a knock came from the from door. The door opened and she saw her assistant, Nana.

"Is there a problem Nana?"

"Sir there appears to be someone from Fairy Tai—" She didn't finished her sentence as she was pushed aside by a orange-haired man. The man was panting like crazy and he seems to have a few injuries in the foot. He was also covered in sweat.

"Is there a problem boy?"

"W—whe—where's the Fai—ry Tail g—group t-that came h—here?" Said the orange haired man as he tries to regain his breath.

"Oh you mean Titania and his group? Well they already left a few hours ago heading to the Red Maroon Cliffs. It's to the southwest of here. Why?" Said the interested Marco.

Marco didn't get an answer as the orange haired man ran out the office and out the building.

* * *

'_Dammit! I'm not gonna make it.'_ Was the thought of Jet as he rushed past the street and into the forest.

* * *

Hello Everyone!It looks like Jet finally made it to town and Wendy went of to face Rosalyn. So then everyone, I'm here to inform you that I'll be going to the beach so maybe I won't update for 2-3 days. I know you'll guys miss me but don't fret. I'll continue updating this when I get back. Till then please spread my story into the four corners of the globe and make them all my followers hahaha. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Catching Up

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

'_Dammit! I'm not gonna make it.'_ Was the thought of Jet as he rushed past the street and into the forest.

* * *

[Chapter 5 - Catching Up ]

[Near Dawn—Bandit Camp—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

Hayate was awoken by a series of explosions and loud noises from the outside world. Hayate sat up as he saw the tanuki looking through one of the glass clocks/window.

"What's going on tanuki-san?" Said the now fully awake boy as he approaches the tanuki.

"You're not going to believe this kid." The tanuki stated as he moved aside to let his fellow prisoner see what was going on. On the outside world, They saw two men and two women. The two men were wearing similar old western-styled clothing while the other girl was the one they saw the other night. The new girl was what caught their attention. She has scarlet red hair that goes down her waist and was holding two swords in her hands. Her attire bears some resemblance to the knights of old sans the skirt she was wearing. They both saw the two men and the girl ganging up on the red hair woman. What shocked them was when they saw the red-haired women glow in a bright light. When it died down they saw her wearing a different and more revealing attire. Hayate's face quickly went scarlet red just like that woman's hair as she saw the outfit. The tanuki just snorted.

"Really kid? You turn red just because you saw something like that? You really need to get more experience. Go out to the world. Find some girls. Do the birds and the bees."

Hayate just glared at the tanuki before he got confused at what he meant.

"Tanuki-san, what do you mean 'birds and the bees'?"

The tanuki just looked at Hayate like he's grown a second head or something, but then he shook his head.

"You're 16-years old and you don't know the meaning of the birds and the bees? What are you. Living under a rock. Anyway, I am not going to explain to you something like THAT. Just get back to the watching." The butler complied and once again as he watched the growing fight between the western-looking people and the red-haired knight. It amazed Hayate to see things such as glowing guns and people changing forms since the only times he saw supernatural things was when Isumi was fighting demons or the other time when he went to Mykonos in Greece for a vacation with his mistress. It ended with a battle to save the world from Midas who was possessing A-tan. He got to see a lot of mythical creatures during that time. He was knocked out of his daydreaming when he saw the red haired knight attacked the two men with a flaming sword and send them flying. Unfortunately, he saw the flying people heading straight for them. The flying people smashed into the side of the wagon causing the watch and other valuables to fly into the air.

_'Please don't break. Please don't break. Please don't break...'_ Hayate shouted in his head like a mantra.

The watch hit the ground from the golden underside so their was little damage to it. When they were done managing to stand up they saw that the battle was already over and that the girl with black hair won. They saw her pick up the clock.

"Oh well, the others must have been defeated. I can't let all these go to waste. Haha, more for me." They heared her said before all they saw was darkness.

"Well that went well." Stated the tanuki before he was interrupted by the butler.

"Tanuki-san, I think something's wrong,"Stated the butler.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, isn't she suppose to have bad luck the moment she touched it. Shouldn't she have maybe tripped by now or something." Said the observant boy.

Now that he thought about it, the boy was right. That girl should have tripped by now or maybe got hit by a stone in the head. The boy's right, something is wrong.

"Hold that thought butler boy, I think you may be on to something. I'm going to check a few things out." Said the interested tanuki before he disappeared into the air.

* * *

[Dawn—On the road—Wendy]

_'It looks like it's already morning.'_ Stated the blue haired dragon slayer as she continues to glide through the woods near the road in search of the runaway wagon. After a few minutes she finally caught sight of the runaway wagon and it's black haired driver. After comtemplating a few minutes to think up of a plan, she finally decided to act. She quickly and silently went to the side of the running wagon. And then...

"**Tenryū no Hōkō!(Sky Dragon's Roar!)**" A strong gust of wind suddenly slamed unto the side of the wagon sending it and and the wagon's contents flying to the side of the road. The black haired driver didn't escape the injuries that the attack brought. She was sended flying and crashed to the tree. Fortunately for her, the attack was mostly concentrated on the wagon and not on her so damage to her body was at a minimum. She noticed that the watch she picked up was lying on the ground. She quickly holded onto it while moving her other hand to hold her revolver. After managing to stand up, she quickly assessed the surroundings. She saw a lot of valuables lying on the ground near the wrecked wagon. On the side of the wagon she saw a blue haired kid. She quickly assessed the kid to see for weaknessess.

_'Damn it! I don't have enough energy for a stand-off. Even though it's just a kid she's with Titania's group so I can't take any chances fighting her one-on-one. Stupid SE plug. If only you don't cause too much energy.'_ Rosalyn though as she makes a plan to escape. Wendy saw her and immediately went to a defensive stance.

"Sto—"

"**Smoke Shot!**" Quick Shot Rosalyn immediately fired three shells from her revolver and hit the ground near Wendy which quickly released a thick stream of smoke to cover her escape. Rosalyn saw her chance and made a dash to the woods. Wendy managed to clear the smokescreen and gave chase to her before she got too far.

* * *

[Dawn—Bandit Camp—Team Natsu]

Erza was currently sitting on the side of the tree while wrapping a few bandages to her side. It was almost half an hour since Wendy went after the dark mage and noticed that the sun as shining. After a few more wrappings she finally stood up to chase after Wendy and the Quick Shot but before she could proceed she saw Lucy accompanying Gray to the side appear out of the treeline.

"ERZA!" Said the both of them as they went to the red haired knight.

"Lucy! Gray!" Erza helped Lucy set Gray down near a tree.

"Are you alright Gray?" Inquired Erza.

"I'm alright Erza. One of them got a lucky shot to my knee. Good thing it's not lethal, though it's paralyze since it was hit with a lightning element." Replied the topless ice mage.

"Hey Erza, where's Natsu and Happy?"Said the blond Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"OVER HERE!" Natsu was dragging two knocked out dark mages while is Happy on his shoulders.

"So, looks like everyones here. Hey wait, where's Wendy?" Said the pink haired teen.

"The girl named Rosalyn managed to escape. I asked Wendy to go after her and catch her or at least slow her down so that we can help her." Replied the now recovered knight.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Before Natsu could go out on his own again, a figure appeared out of the bushes. It was an orange haired man with black eyes. Recognition immediately flashed through the eyes of the present Fairy Tail members and quickly went to the man.

"JET!" Natsu managed to catch Jet just in time before he collapsed to the ground. He quickly brought him to the rest and lie him down beside a sitting Gray.

"Jet! Jet, wake up!" Lucy gently shooked the knocked out form of Jet. After a few seconds his body suddenly sit upright. He looked at his surroundings and calmed a little when he saw Lucy and the others.

"Jet, what happened?" Said Lucy.

"W—whe—where's Wendy?" Even though he manage to sit upright his body wasn't in condition anymore to move and until now he's still panting and covered with sweat and a lot of injuries on his foot.

"She's not here. She went after a dark mage who escaped why?"

"F-find her. Y-you ha—ve to bring her back. You have to go now. She's not safe. She's in—danger ." Said the almost unconscious Jet.

"Why? What do you mean she's in danger?"said a worried Lucy while the others were just as anxious as she was.

"Because she's going to die." Whispered Jet to Lucy before unconsciousness cam over his mind and body. He didn't get to see the shock that went through the faces of the gang.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I managed to rush this chapter. And now it seems that Charles vision is about to come true. And now I'm cursing you all with a cliffhanger. Don't worry though I'm not done yet. I'll get back to this story after 2-3 days cause were going swimming. Anyway, please leave a review mina-san. It's getting pretty lonely. So once again, turn to favorites, write a review, and follow this story and me to this ends of the earth. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND****, BOW, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wendy vs Rosalyn

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

"Because she's going to die." Whispered Jet to Lucy before unconsciousness came over his mind and body. He didn't get to see the shocked faces of the gang.

* * *

[Chapter 6 – Wendy vs. Rosalyn]

[Dawn—Bandit Camp—Team Natsu]

"Oi! Jet wake up! Jet, what do you mean Wendy's going to die?! Jet wake up! Answer me dammit!" Natsu pushed aside Lucy and grabbed hold of Jet and proceeded to shook him none too gently. Wendy was like a little sister that Natsu never had since they were both dragon slayers and she was the younger of the two. It's his duty to protect her and he'd be damned before anything happens to her. Not on his watch.

"Natsu, stop that! It looks like he ran from Magnolia to here just to warn us so just let him rest Natsu. He earned it. " Lucy pried Natsu away from Jet so that he can sleep in peace without someone banging his head on the ground. Deep inside Lucy also wanted to just get near Jet and slap him just so that he can wake up and tell them more about what's going on but she knew Jet already overexerted himself just by trying to get to them. The only thing on her mind right now is finding Wendy and making sure she's safe.

"Erza, do you know where Wendy and that dark mage girl went to? We better hurry and find out what's going on and why did Jet went through so much trouble just to come here and say something like that." Gray tried to stand up once more but failed so Lucy helped her out. Gray may not have interacted with Wendy as much as the others but just like Natsu, Gray thought of Wendy as a little sister. Every member of Fairy Tail treats each other as family and they will do everything in their power to protect one of their own.

"I don't know. Natsu can you smell the air and find her scent so we can track her down. Even though it's been quite some time, her scent should still be here." Erza's mind is running a million miles a second to determine Wendy's location based on the direction she went. It was her fault that she had to chase down that girl! If only she saw through her ruse and defeated her that time then this wouldn't have happen. She already has the guilt of losing Simon because of her weakness. If Wendy died because of this then this will surely break Titania's heart.

"Alright, I'll try." Natsu immediately began to sniff the air around them. This was the only plan they could think of at the moment and the longer time passes, the more trouble Wendy could be in. After a few seconds of sniffing, Natsu stopped.

"I found her scent. It's faint, but it's still there. We better hurry you guys. The scent might disappear if we don't hurry." Natsu already plans to use his fire magic to help himself fly to Wendy's location since it's faster than using Happy. Just as he was about to do just that, a hand on his shoulder managed to stop him.

"Don't leave just yet. We still have to carry Jet and Gray there. We can't just leave them here." Erza intervened with Natsu's plan.

"But Erza, if I don't leave now the scent might disappear."

"Nats—"

"DAMMIT ERZA, WE NEED TO HURRY!" Natsu shook off Erza's hand and was about to fly before Lucy intervened.

"Wait Natsu! I know a way to get us all there. **Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!**" Lucy once again summoned her maid and perverted humanoid cow to assist.

"Is there something you need princess?" Virgo once again said as she finished materializing.

"Virgo, I want you to carry me while Taurus carries Gray and Jet. Erza, can you run on your own? It could be pretty far." Lucy asked Erza.

Erza replied to that by growing into a bright light. When it died down, her outfit changed from her previously damaged Flame Empress Armor to her Flight Armor which composed of a cheetah-printed outfit complete with cheetah ears and a tail made of bushy fur.

"I'm ready." Was the verbal reply of Erza to Lucy. Taurus went over and picked up Gray and the unconscious Jet ant putted them both on his shoulders.

"Moooooo! Ready!" Said the humanoid cow.

Virgo then went to Lucy and picked her up bridal style.

"Were ready Natsu!" Said Lucy

"Alright guys, LET'S GO!" Natsu then flew into the air along with Happy who was right behind him trying to catch up to his speed. On the ground they were being followed by Erza, Gray, Lucy, and also the unconscious Jet who was being carried. Together they would come. Together they would save her. Together they will all come home. Or so they thought.

* * *

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Rosalyn]

'_Damn it! She's fast.'_ This was the thought that was currently in the head of Rosalyn as she fires a freeze shot without looking back. The shot missed Wendy near inches from her right shoulder. It's been a few minutes since the chase began and the dragon slayer has the upper hand. With her Vernier she easily managed to catch up to the fleeing dark mage. However, Rosalyn can still put up a bit of a fight by shooting at her or her surroundings like the branches of the trees to disrupt her pursuers momentum. Unfortunately, all chases must come to an end.

Rosalyn saw the end of the forest line in front of her. She knew she has little chance of making an escape so long as her pursuer still lives. Even though it's just a kid she will not show her mercy simply because the kid was a mage. All magic users know that when people join a guild and becomes a mage, they accept the dangers that come with the title. One such danger of being a mage is death. The little kid that she'll face knows that and accepted it. The kid knew that she has a chance of dying every time she goes on a mission. The possible death of that little girl today will not bear on her conscience.

Rosalyn made it past the trees and into an open field. The sea breeze coming from the ocean was blewing her hair. They were at a cliff. Hundreds of feet below is an ocean filled with all kinds of animals and magical creatures. Overall, it was a nice place. Unfortunately, this place will become the possible death or capture of a person. She quickly went towards near the edge of the cliff and turned around. She saw that the little girl was still there, standing a few meters near the treeline. She gave the little girl a smirk.

"Nice job kid. You did a pretty good job of trying to catch up to me. But it looks like this ends here. It's time for a final showdown!" Rosalyn lowers her revolver and puts it back in her holster. The adrenaline Rosalyn felt right now made her forget that she was still holding the pocket watch that she found and just focused on her blue-haired opponent.

"Before we end our little game here. What's your name little girl?" Rosalyn expected the girl not to answer and just attack her but instead she answered.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Mage of Fairy Tail" The girl formally replied.

"Well lil' Wendy, I'm afraid our little game of tag has come to an end. Instead, were gonna have a showdown here. The winner of our little game could possibly end in two ways. Either you win and you captured me, or I win and you...die." Rosalyn saw that Wendy flinched but remained on her position. She decided to gice her a chance.

"I know you're scared lil' Wendy so I'll give you a chance. You have 1 minute. You can use that 1 minute to either get away from here or you can use it to pray to your God cause once that 1 minute's over, there's no turning back." Rosalyn noticed that she was looking at a certain part of her body. She followed the eyes and noticed she was looking at her left hand. She looked at her left and remembered the pocket watch she got.

"Well, isn't that a convenience. Alright the time now in this watch is 6:57. I'll give you until 6:58 to decide. If you don't leave then we'll start at exactly 7:00." Rosalyn proceeded to sit down while looking at the clock. Her right hand is on the handle of her revolver in case the bluenette tries anything funny.

* * *

[6:57—Red Maroon Cliffs—Wendy vs. Rosalyn]

'_I can't believe I got myself in a deathmatch. Oh, what do I do?'_ This was the thought that went through Wendy as her opponent finished her address. If she fights, theirs a chance she'll die. If she leaves, she'll escape. She's a little tired from using her support magic and her fight against the dark mages before. She also knew that her opponent is tired as well from fighting Erza. But what if...

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. If you run but still kept on chasing me. I'll make sure to end you right where you stand." Her opponent said the last part in a very threatening manner. She burst Wendy's plan just as she created it.

'_Everyone fought for me when I needed help. Fairy Tail always helps people no matter what comes their way or dangers they face. I won't run away when the people of Mahogany Town needed help.'_ With that thought in mind, Wendy faced her and assumed a defensive stance.

'_Well, well. Looks like the little kid has some fight in her. Too bad it'll probably end for her as well as her life.'_ Rosalyn sighed as she stood up.

"So lil' Wendy, looks like you're pretty serious bout this. Any final words before we get this started."Rosalyn putted her finger on her revolver's trigger as she looks at the watch. To Rosalyn's confusion, Wendy just stretched her arms sideways until...

"Fast wind that run the heavens and the power of the stout arms that tear it...**ARMS X VERNIER!**" Two blue magical circles appeared in front of Wendy's arms and bathed her in blue light. Wendy felt her arms and legs were lighter and some of the fatique faded away. When the light faded, she went back to her original position.

"I'm ready!" Shouted the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Huh, cheeky brat. I don't know what you did but you better hope that it was useful!" The Quick Shot once again glanced at her watch.

"6:59 and 43 seconds. Get ready kid! Were about to start!" She lowered her watch but didn't pocketed it. It would at least give the small girl a fighting chance if she would only use a single revolver. The winds were blowing and the birds flew over the horizon as both mages went to a battle-ready position. Rosalyn stood both feet apart while her right hand was on his revolver as she once again glanced at the watch.

"56..." The black haired girl finally started the countdown.

"57..." Rosalyn licked her lips.

"58..." Wendy's arms and legs glowed a faint light as she herself prepares.

"59..." The wind blows one more time signifying the start of the match which will determine the fate of one's freedom and the other one's life.

"BEGIN!" And with that, Wendy charged at her opponent as the other draws her revolver.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I'm baaaaaaaack! Looks like the starting arc is about to come to an end and a new adventure shall take it's place. Anyway, you guys thought I was abandoning this fic didn't you. Well you guys thought wrong. I won't abandon this fic and I'll see it through the very end. Believe it! So, just like always, please, pleas, peas leave a review so that I can improve this fic. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Death of a Maiden

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

"56..." The black haired girl finally started the countdown.

"57..." Rosalyn licked her lips.

"58..." Wendy's arms and legs glowed a faint light as she herself prepares.

"59..." The wind blows one more time signifying the start of the match which will determine the fate of one's freedom and the other one's life.

"BEGIN!" And with that, Wendy charged at her opponent as the other draws her revolver.

* * *

[Chapter 7 – Death of a Maiden]

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

"This is getting out of hand. Tanuki-san, where are you!? Can't you help me get out of here!?" Hayate was looking around the room to search for the tanuki. He saw everything from the beginning of the chase to the beginning of what might be a fight to the death for one of them. From what she saw until now, the black-haired girl that was holding the watch would easily dominate the little girl. Hayate doesn't know if the black haired girl would keep his word but if she does, he'll make sure that he does everthing in his abilities to keep her from killing the girl. He won't just stand by and watch as a little girl no older than his mistress die in front of his eyes. He was knocked out of his musings when the pink plushy tanuki appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"What do you want now butler boy? I'm very busy right now so try to bother me later." Stated the tanuki who was wearing a white lab coat and was reading some documents in his hands.

"And just what are you busy with tanuki-san? Nevermind, can you help me get out of here. I need to save that kid. She'll get herself killed if she fights that woman and you know that. Can't you do something tanuki-san?" Answered the worried butler.

"Kid, there's nothing you can do. As much as I want to go out there and save the kid. I can't control what happens outside the watch. I hope you also know that the black haired chick is the one holding us so unless the kid manages to take the watch out of her hands, you can't help her. And even if the girl manages to do just that, are you willing to sacrifice yourself just to give the girl a miracle?" The tanuki also wanted to help, but unlike the butler, he knows that there's nothing that they can do to help.

"Wait a minute, the black haired girl is the one hlding the watch. That's it! Since she's the one holding the watch, doesn't that mean that she'll be the one having bad luck?" Said the once again observant butler boy.

"Well unfortunately, you're wrong about that."

"What do you mean? She's supposed to have bad luck, right?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out! There's something wrong with the Kurotsubaki. That girl's supposed to be tripping all over the place or fell off the cliff by now. I've been trying to figure out what's wrong until you just called me and keep on ranting about saving the girl!" The tanuki's patience was thin since this was the first time an owner of the Kurotsubaki didn't have bad luck and now he has to do some research about it. It was doing some strain to the tanuki's patience and now he has to listen to some blue haired butler rant about saving a girl he just saw.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Said the boy.

"I told you kid. There's nothing we can do about it." The tanuki then smirked.

"And besides, the little girl can apparently handle herself. Look, she's kicking ass." Hayate turned back to look and the tanuki was right! The little blue haired girl was kicking ass.(1)

* * *

[Morning—Red Maroon Cliffs—Wendy vs. Rosalyn]

Back on the battlefield, Wendy was having a hard time trying to get near her as her opponent once again unleashes a barrage of elemental attacks. From water to fire, from wind to earth. Heck, her opponent was throwing everything she's got at her. Wendy made use of the trees near her original position to defend herself from the attacks and so far, she hasn't gotten herself hurt. Her plan was to tire her opponent and then attack while her opponent was tired After a few more seconds of dodging ice, fire, and lightning bolts aimed at her, it finally stopped. She stepped out of her cover a little to see why her opponent stopped. Rosalyn was still there, holding her revolver on one hand and the pocket watch on the other. She looked winded from using her magic guns. She immediately stepped out of hiding and made a dash towards her opponent.

Rosalyn saw this and trained the barrel of the gun to her rushing opponent. Before she can pull the trigger, Wendy was already in front of her. Wendy was never one for physical violence, but this time she has no choice since her opponent openly admitted into killing her if she doesn't win. So with that reason, Wendy reared back her arm and sended it to her opponent.

"**Sky Dragon's Fist!**" Wendy's arm covered in wind managed to hit Rosalyn straight in the face. Since her hands have been upgraded by her support magic Arms, the blow was twice as strong and it send her flying a few meters back. Even though she was hit and sended flying, Rosalyn still managed to hold on to both the revolver and the pocket watch that she was still holding. After a few seconds, the Quick Shot managed to stand up. She was a little bruised from the landing and her right cheek was red. On her mouth was a small trail of blood which she wiped off.

"**Requip:Desperado!**" The revolver that the black haired girl holds disappeared and was replaced by a four barreled sawn-off shotgun. She immediately aimed at Wendy.

"**Four Element Burst!**" The four barrels of the weapon glowed and out came the four elements. Fire, water, earth, and wind combined and went head straight towards Wendy. It was a big attack but it was coming at a straight line so it was fairly easy to dodge it. The bluenette jumped to the right to dodge and then proceeded to head straight towards Rosalyn.

"Oh no you don't! **Requip:Pugio**!" Rosalyn's shotgun glowed a bright light and in it's place was a seven inched, leaf-shaped dagger made out of cold hard steel while it's hilt was made out of ivory. She then tried to cut Wendy's stomach open sideways but her opponent manage to jump back just in time. The slash managed to cut through her clothing but didn't penetrate the skin.

'_That was too close! Just a little more and...'_ Wendy's thought was cut short as Rosalyn decided to go on the offensive. Armed with a seven inch dagger, Rosalyn ran towards Wendy and went for a diagonal slash with the intent to kill. Wendy managed to dodge but a cut on her left cheek was made. The black haired girl didn't stop there and continued her melee assault on Wendy.

"Seems that were both good at range combat. Now lets see if you're good up close!" Rosalyn managed to say as she continues her melee onslaught on the girl. Wendy manages to continue dodging but her clothes were getting ripped apart every slash her opponent makes. After a few more seconds of intense dodging, Wendy found an opportunity and managed to send a punch to the Quick Shot's stomach. Rosalyn bended back and Wendy continued with an uppercut to the chin.

'_Sorry...but that was for the sake of the people. '_ Wendy mentally apologized as she isn't used to violence. She saw Rosalyn standing back up with a hand to her head. She then jumped further back to avoid anymore melee combat.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" Once Wendy got out of range of Rosalyn's dagger, she unleashed an underpowered roar with the intent of knocking her down instead of throwing her off the cliff. Rosalyn saw this just in time and managed to dodge the strong blast of wind. She quickly got back up and requipped back to her revolver. A small magic circle appeared in front of Rosalyn's right eye. Out of the magic circle, a small non-lethal red beam went and targeted Wendy. A small target mark appeared on her heart. With the remaining magic power she had, she concentrated it all on her revolver.

"Try dodging THIS! **CHAOS SHOT!**" With the last of Rosalyn's magical power, a yellow beam flew from the barrel heading straight towards Wendy. Halfway to it's target, the beam split into hundreds of beams. Wendy panicked and used the air around her body to fly. Wendy flew into the air and away from the beams but was shocked as she saw the beams bend and kept flying towards her.

"You—can't—dodge—that attack. As long—as that target mark is on your chest—that attack will home on your position." Rosalyn said between pants. It took all her magic power for that attack and therefore was severely weakened, but it was all worth it if it meant keeping your freedom and not getting locked up.

"Goodbye...lil' Wendy." The multiple beams managed to hit Wendy and caused a major explosion. Wendy came crashing down like a meteor and hit the ground a few meters near the edge of the cliff. After taking a breather, Rosalyn went closer to the downed girl to see if she was still alive. Rosalyn saw that Wendy has multiple cuts and bruises on her body. Her head was also bleeding profusely. All-in-all, she looked more like a corpse than a living person, but Rosalyn noticed her chest was still beating so she was still alive. She sighed.

"So lil' Wendy, looks like your still alive. Sorry kid, I maybe a dark mage, but I always keep my promises. Since that I'm out of magic power, I guess I'll just let gravity due it's thing." The Quick Shot crouched down and went to pick up Wendy. When her hand reached Wendy, the blue haired girl suddenly pounced on her.

'_SHIT!'_ This was the only word that went through Rosalyn's mind as she fights off the girl.

Wendy was alive. She was half-conscious but she was alive. Her eyes were narrowed like a dragon's and her canine teeth were visible. Her dragon slayer instincts were taking over for her to defend herself. The bluenette was on top of Rosalyn. Their arms were grasp together in a struggle for survival. The watch on Rosalyn's right hand were stuck between her's and Wendy's hands. Unknown to the both of them, the struggle on her right hand was moving the puzzle pieces on the back of the Kurotsubaki.

After a few seconds, an unsual phenomenon happened. A bright red light appeared and momentarily blinded Rosalyn. Soon she felt something on her hand like a handle or more specifically, a hilt. When the light died down, she felt as if a miracle happened for her. She saw Wendy, or more importantly, the appearance of a magical rapier with glowing red magic circles that stabbed Wendy. She saw that it pierced through Wendy's stomach.

* * *

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

Both Hayate and the tanuki just stood there, faces of shock apparent on them. The tanuki couldn't believe Hayate's luck. When he first met Hayate, he thought he was the god of misfortune. He thought that he would never get out of here. And now here it was, just a few days later, someone unlucky enough got stabbed by the Kurotsubaki. The tanuki whistled.

"Well,well,well, looks like the gods have favored you today my dear friend. You just found yourself a way back to the outside world and possibly a way back home." The tanuki really felt happy for the guy. Sixteen years of misfortune just went away and was replaced by one miracle.

Before Hayate could respond to that. A black portal appeared in center of the room and began to suck the suddenly lucky butler boy. After a small struggle from the boy, he was pulled into the portal.

"Alright! Now that that's done, time to wait for the newbie." The tanuki then once disappeared into thin air.

* * *

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Wendy vs. Rosalyn]

'_No... I don't want to go yet. I don't want to die just yet. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_ A small surge of magical energy was released from Wendy's body. She stood up from Rosalyn's still shocked form and grabbed the rapier by the hilt with both her hands. With all the power she had, both physical and magical, she pulled the rapier from her body with great force. The sudden pull left her disoriented. She took a few steps back to fall on her back but she didn't notice just now that they were on the edge of a cliff. The last thing Wendy saw before falling unto unconsciousness was the deep ocean blue.

* * *

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

The tanuki also saw what the blue haired girl did and couldn't help but comment.

"Well there's a first time for everything, since I saw a god of misfortune getting a lucky break, I'll believe anything." He sighed.

"Oh well, time to get back to work. Let's see if we can solve that bad luck problem." The tanuki stated as he disappeared.

* * *

(1) - They saw this when Wendy uppercutted Rosalyn on the chin.

Hello Everybody! And I think that would be the end of the arc for Hayate and Wendy. Next chapter would be the reactions of certain people as well as the start of an adventure to a brand new land. Finally, I'm almost having my 100th visitor. Free cheers for me hahaha. Well then everybody, that's all for today. Remember to like, follow, and review this story. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Regrets & Reborn

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

The tanuki also saw what the blue haired girl did and couldn't help but comment.

"Well there's a first time for everything, since I saw a god of misfortune getting a lucky break, I'll believe anything." He sighed.

"Oh well, time to get back to work. Let's see if we can solve that bad luck problem." The tanuki stated as he disappeared.

* * *

[Chapter 8 – Regrets & Reborn]

[Dawn—Red Maroon Cliffs—Rosalyn]

'_I don't fucking believe it'_ This was the only thing that went through her mind as that scene replayed in her head. It's been almost twenty minutes since the end of the battle and she's still sitting there, gazing at the spot where the kid fell. After a few more seconds of gazing, she stood up and sighed.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. I mean, who would see that coming? One second you were fighting a berserk 12-year old girl who looks like a zombie, the next second a glowing red magical sword stabs the said kid. Sometimes, I swear the magical world is too fucked up even for me." She was about to walk away back towards the forest to pick up the loot she left behind when she saw two small blurs in the sky. Rosalyn squinted her eyes to get a better view of what was coming. She then noticed that one of the blurs was on fire.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Rosalyn didn't have enough time to even blink as the blurred form of Natsu's fist suddenly slamed on her face and sended her to the ground once more. Natsu managed to follow Wendy's scent and it led him and Happy to this location. They were in the right place since the black haired girl that ambushed them this morning morning was here. That means that Wendy must also be here.

"NATSUUUU! Wait for me!" Happy shouted as he finally manages to catch up to the dragon slayer who was on the ground with a black haired woman.

"Happy! Where's Lucy and the others?"

"Were here Natsu!" Out of the treeline came the forms of Lucy, Gray, Erza, Taurus, Virgo, and the latter still unconscious. Taurus dropped Gray and the unconscious Jet while Vrigo set down Lucy.

"Thanks again Virgo, Taurus." Said the blond celestial spirit wizard.

"No probem princess, you can call us anytime." And with that, the maid disappeared along with the cow.

Erza requipped back to her normal armor and looked around the battlefield. Their were multiple trees that were were hit by attacks. Some were burning, while others were pierced by lightning. Near the cliff was also a straight line of scorch marks from an attack. She saw Rosalyn who was trying to get up from Natsu's attack. She went to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Alright. Talk. Where is Wendy?" Erza said it all in her most intimidating manner possible. Rosalyn was not one to be intimidated but the way Erza said it made some of the hairs on her back rise.

"I—I—I—we—well—" Rosalyn stuttered as she answers. Erza's patience was already thin as it is so she threatened her a little more. Erza released her right hand from her neck. With a fast glow of light, a sword appeared from her hand. She dropped her prisoner to her knees and pointed the sword at her neck.

"I won't ask again. WHERE. IS. WENDY!?" Erza said with a little more venom, if that was possible. Natsu and the others were behind Erza while Jet was laid near the treeline.

"I—I—we—well—s—she—" Rosalyn continues to stutter. God, she was so scary!

Erza finally had enough. The sword she was holding got closer and closer to neck. The tip of the sword touched her neck and it drew blood.

"ANSWER ME!" Erza's voice silenced all other sounds in the area.

"Sh—she's de—dead." The Quick Shot managed to stutter out.

Erza didn't spoke. Her eyes were covered behind her bangs. Behind her, Lucy was already leaking a few tears from what she heard. Natsu was kneeling on the floor, looking heartbroken. Gray was looking up to the sky with one arm over his eyes. After a few seconds, Erza once again spoke.

"Did you kill her?" Her voice was somewhat softer than before. On the inside, Erza is barely containing her emotions. Wendy, dead? All becaused she asked to go after this girl. Erza felt like puking right now because her weakness caused another one of her loved ones to die.

"N—no, I didn't. Sh—she fell off the cliff. We were fighting, and I managed to injure her. But I didn't kill her! She fell off the cliff. That was over 20 minutes ago. " _'Since I'm going to jail might as well confess my sins.'_ This was the thought that went through Rosalyn.

Lucy was outright crying right now. They failed. They failed to protect one of their own and it costed them the life of a guildmember, a friend, and family.

Natsu was also crying. He was pounding the ground while cursing himself for being weak. He lost a sister because he wasn't fast enough to help her. He would carry this regret until he dies.

Gray was shedding silent tears. It was like Lisanna all over again. He wasn't sure but he hoped it was just like Lisanna all over again. That would mean that she'd still be alive and she's just lost. But the girl said she fell off a cliff. It was over a hundred feet and that was over twenty minutes ago! He just hoped that he was wrong and she survived.

Erza was once again silent. She didn't talk. After a few seconds, she did something. She released the tip of the sword from her neck. Rosalyn felt that she was safe, at least for a while. She was wrong when Erza suddenly raised her sword closed her eyes for what might be her final moment before she'd get killed by a sword.

"AHHHHHH!" Erza screamed as she brought down the sword.

The wind died. No words were said. Rosalyn still had her eyes closed in case the moment she opened them, she would see her blood from the sword. After a few moments, she opened her eyes.

The sword was right in front of was no blood on the sword or on her clothes. Her head was still attached to her neck. Erza was their, kneeling just like her. Her hands were covering her face as she cried. She cried, the great Titania was crying. Her cold heart armor was no match for the emotions that she felt.

Rosalyn just lowered her head in a silent prayer. She prayed that wherever that kid may be. She hoped it was a better place.

Unknown to every single one of them. A black crow with red eyes flew from it's branch near them and proceeded to head out back to it's intended destination.

* * *

[Nighttime—St. Anne—'Wendy']

On the seas between the Kingdoms of Fiore and Caelum, the large cruise ship, 'The St. Anne' was travelling from the Fioran port of Hargeon to the port town of Xelem in the Kingdom of Caelum(1). It's sailors were veterans with many years of experience. They have seen it all from pirate attacks, to sighting dragons. Though none of them were prepared for what happened a few hours ago.

A few hours ago, when the ship was passing the Red Maroon Cliffs to get to the open sea, one of the sailors spotted something floating in the water near the ship. When one of the sailors went for a closer look, they found out that it wasn't something, it was someone. A blue haired little girl, no older than fourteen was floating in the ocean waves. The captain immediately stopped the ship to save the girl. Some of the security staff inside the ship were mages so it was easy to get the girl. Once the girl was brought on board. Medics immediately started their operation. The girl has numerous lacerations all over her body. She had at least three broken ribs and their was a head injury. If it wasn't for the crew veterancy and the modern medical equipment, the girl surely wouldn't have survive.

A few hours after the rescue, the little girl was put in one of the spare rooms inside the ship. It was a spacious room complete with a king-size bed, a cabinet, a table and a chair for reading. Their was also a small bookshelf on the table and a full sized mirror beside it. On the king-size bed was the girl. She was covered in a blanket and on her head was a bandage that wrapped around her forehead.

After a few seconds, a pair blue eyes(2) fluttered open.

"Uhhm—ohh—" The blue haired girl stirred in her sleep. She managed to sit up straight and surveyed the room she was in.

'_Where am I? How did i get—" _Her thoughts were interrupted as her gaze went to the full-sized mirror. The image of a naked blue-haired girl was staring back at her. She had long blue hair and white eyes. As she saw that image, the girl only had one thing to say.

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The scream echoed throughout the ship.

* * *

(1) - Please refer to the Earthland in the Fairy Tail Wiki.

(2) - Blue eyes mean Hayate's in control.

Hello Everybody! I don't know what to make of this chapter. This was my first time creating a depressing scene so I hope I satisfied you guys even just a bit. Next chapter would be the actual beginning, maybe? Anyway please review, like and follow this story. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanations

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

"Uhhm—ohh—" The blue haired girl stirred in her sleep. She managed to sit up straight and surveyed the room she was in.

'_Where am I? How did i get—" _Her thoughts were interrupted as her gaze went to the full-sized mirror. The image of a naked blue-haired girl was staring back at her. She had long blue hair and blue eyes. As she saw that image, the girl only had one thing to say.

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The scream echoed throughout the ship.

* * *

[Chapter 9 - Explanations ]

[Nighttime—St. Anne—'Wendy']

"W—what? H—ho—how?" 'Wendy' was about to freak out again when she remembered what happened earlier. The camp, the girl, the fight, the stabbing. 'She' remembered it all. She slowly calmed down and looked once again in the mirror. 'Wendy' raised one arm, the mirror copied it. She pinched herself and the mirror copied it as well. She sighed.

"I guess it really—" She suddenly put a hand on her mouth. She hadn't expected at all that her voice to be so...girly. She sighed once more.

"It's so weird. Being in someone else's body." She stood up and was about to get a better look at herself when the door suddenly burst open. A man in his early twenties with blue eyes and with long white hair entered the room. He was wearing something similar to Hayate's butler uniform. He looked tired, possibly from the running, 'Wendy' thought.

"Are you al—" Before the man could complete whatever he was going to say, he immediately blushed and turned away from the girl.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't know you were changing." The sudden intruder managed to say. The blue haired girl was confused to what he said until her gaze went to the mirror. She suddenly noticed that she was standing. Though that wasn't the important part. It was the part that she was standing naked in front of a man, a MAN. Her face suddenly went bright red. She jumped back to bed and used the bedsheets to cover herself. When the man noticed that the girl went back to bed, he looked back.

"I'm sorry about that. I heard someone screamed and I thought it was you so I went here as fast as I could. I should have knocked first. I'm sorry." He said this with a bow while his face showed a clear sign of embarrassment.

"There you are Claus!" Before the man now revealed as Claus could continue, a woman on her late teens came through the door. She has red eyes and long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and clipped. She is wearing a blue maid outfit instead of the usual black. 'Wendy' looked at her and almost fainted due to shock.

'_That face—she looks exactly like Maria.'_ This was the thought that went through her mind as she examines her. The height, the looks, the body. If he wasn't in another dimension right now then she could have sworn this was Maria's clone.

"And just what are you looking at little Missy?" Her observation was cut short when the one she was observing noticed her. She also noticed that her features softened a little when she gazed at her. She sighed.

"Sorry bout that. I usually get stared at like that by some of the more perverted minds out there. My name's Marie, I'm head of the kitchen staff here in the St. Anne." She ended with a formal bow. Hayate's mind shut down at this point. Even their names mad voices are almost the same! Her mind restarted when the maid went to her bedside and leaned in. She putted a hand to her forehead. The blue haired girl blushed.

"I think you have a fever." The maid turned to the butler.

"Claus, can you get me a hand towel and some water?"

"Yes ma'am." With a mock salute, Claus ran off to find the items. Marie, meanwhile was still observing her patient. She noticed that most of the minor cuts and bruises were gone, which is almost next to impossible even with todays magical advancement. She wondered if the girl was a mage.

"Tell me something little girl, are you a mage? What's your name?" The maid said in a completely soothing tone.

On the outside, Hayate was staring at her with a passive face. On the inside however, his mind was starting to come up with an answer for those questions.

'_Aw, dammit. I was hoping they would ask that sooner or later. What was this girl's name again? I can't believe I forgot. Oh well, guess I have no choice but to go with the whole amnesia excuse' _ And with that she prepares her act.

"I—I'm sorry b—but I don't remember anything. I don't know my name. Where is this place? How did I get hear?" She was (faking) looking around nervously and her voice was one you might expect from a cute and innocent little girl. To complete the act, she went teary-eyed and made her face looked like she saw her lover died. As a result, Marie completely bought the act and went to hug the little girl.

"It's okay now little one. Don't cry. I'm sure you'll have your memories back before you know it." She moved her hand to the crying girls hair and finger-combed it in an attempt to sooth her. After a few more seconds, Marie broke contact with the girl and stood up.

"Is there anything I can get you dear?"

"I'm fine Miss Marie."

"Well I'll be going now. I'll come back when Claus gets what I need." The maid was holding the doorknob when Hayate remembered something.

"Wait!" The bluenette almost shouted at the maid. In response, the maid let go of the knob and went back to the girl.

"Yes?"

"Was there something with me when you found me?" Hayate was very serious about this. If he lost the Kurotsubaki, then even if he managed to return home, he would still be stuck in this body. And Hayate would like to return back to being a male, thank you very much. Marie's eyes widened signaling the fact that they're was something with her when they found her. She quickly went over to the drawer on the table and opened it. She took her hand inside and when she brought it back out, she was holding the same golden pocket watch that brought him to this world. The bluenette released a sigh of relief knowing there was still a way to get back to his original body. The maid gave the watch to her.

"Here. We found this on your person when we found you. That's the only thing we found other than the rags you were wearing. It may not be much but it could help you get your memories back. Well, I guess that's that. I'll be going now." With one last bow, Marie left the room.

Back to 'Wendy', she was now closely examining the watch to see if it was broken. She turned it around multiple times to search for cracks. When she was satisfied, she let out another sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. I thought for a moment it was broken. I guess I better get back to sleep." She slowly stood up as she was still experimenting her new bodies limits and put the watch back inside the drawer. With that done she went back to bed and quickly went to sleep.

'_I wonder what's gonna happen to the girl...' _Was the last thought of the blue haired girl before she dozed of.

When she was finally asleep, the watch glowed an eerie red before two glows of light went out of the sleeping girl and got sucked in by the watch.

* * *

[Inside the Kurotsubaki...]

"Hey butler boy, wake up!"

Blue eyes once again shot open. The butler-in-debt was awoken by a pair of button eyes. He groggily stood up and yawned. As he finally noticed his surroundings, he blinked.

"What am I doing here. Shouldn't I be in the room sleeping? Why am I back inside the watch?" He noticed that he was back in the white room filled with clocks.

"That's because I summoned you back here." Hayate turned around and was suprised to see the pink plushy tanuki that was with him since he was stuck here.

"Summoned here? You can do that? Why did you bring me back here?" Hayate kept slapping him with questions that it was beginning to irritate the tanuki. When the tanuki finally had enough, he raised his plushy pink arm signalling him to stop.

"Before you continue your barrage of annoying questions at me, would you mind waking up my other guest." He pointed to the long mop of blue hair behind Hayate. Hayate turned around and was once again silenced as the one the tanuki was pointing behind him was the little girl. The little blue haired girl that was stabbed and whose body he has taken over.

"How did she—"

"Do you mind waking her up." The tanuki effectively shut him up.

The butler just sighed and oblige. He quickly went over to the sleeping girl. He kneeled and gently shook her.

"Excuse me, could you please wake up?" The butler sais as she shook her.

The little girl opened her eyes to the sight of the butler. She slowly sat upright and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that the one who woke her was a boy, no older than Natsu who has light blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a butler uniform. Her surroundings were also different from the one she remembered. They were on a plain white room with many clocks.

"Mister, who are you? And what am I doing here?" She politely ased the young butler.

Before the butler could reply, the tanuki answered.

"Because I have some things to explain." Both the butler and the little girl looked toward the tanuki. The former starring with a passive face while the latter showing obvious curiosity.

"Explain what?" Said the female bluenette.

"Well, before that kid, introductions first."

Both the butler and little gir introduced themselves to one another. Though the butler still has thoughts of the girl being a mage.

"Alright, now that that's done, I'll explain to you guys why you're both here." The both of them looked at the tanuki with interest.

"Basically, both of your souls are stuck in the same body." The tanuki said like he was just asking about the weather.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

Hello Everybody! Sorry it took some time. My laziness was acting up again. It's hard to write in the heat. Anyway, next chapter might be the start of a new adventure, who knows? Oh yeah, did anyone noticed that Marie and Claus are the Earthland versions of Maria and Klaus? If yes, good for you Remember to like, follow, and review. AcertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Devil's Hunt Begins

Last Time on 'Two Sides of the Same Coin':

"Basically, both of your souls are stuck in the same body." The tanuki said like he was just asking about the weather.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

[Chapter 10 - The Devil's Hunt Begins]

[Night—Inside the Kurotsubaki]

"Mi—mister tanuki-san, w—what do you mean by that?" The blue haired Dragon Slayer was the first one to get out of her stupor and asked the question.

"It's just like I said kid, both your souls are stuck in that body of yours." He said while pointing at the two.

"But how!?" Interrupted the butler.

"Alright, I'll tell you so just come down! Let me tell you something about the Kurotsubaki. Though this device can take the souls out of people, it can only take one soul at a time and store it here in this watch. It can't hold two or more. When Wendy here got herself stabbed, the first thing that the Kurotsubaki does is injecting the soul inside of it into the body. Fortunately for Wendy, she used the last of her strength to rip the Kurotsubaki out of her body before her soul was taken out." Explained the tanuki. The duo simply stood there and soaked up the information that was given to them. After a few seconds, Hayate spoke.

"Did this happened before?"

"Actually no. But in their defense, the ones that were stabbed before her were either unconscious or tied up so they can't rip it out once been stabbed. You also count their butler boy, seeing as you were jumping and had that sword impaled you. You wouldn't have enough reaction time to take it out." Explained once again by the tanuki.

Now that Hayate thought about it, the tanuki was right. He wouldn't have enough time to take out a sword that struck your stomach if you were in mid-air when that happened.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well that is up to you guys now. Just so you know Wendy, the butler boy here is stuck in this dimension. He doesn't belong here since he came from a world where people shooting fire from there guns and glowing red haired women is only on fiction and therefore do not exist. So maybe you can help him find his way home since apparently your one of those so-called mages here. Your magic might be able to do something."Said the tanuki who was hoping to get the blue haired butler out of here as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. My magic is Sky Dragon Slaying Magic and it's only good at support and some offensive techniques. It can't help you teleport to other dimensions."

Said the Dragon Slayer sadly. Even though this guy took her body and might do something bad with it, he looked pretty nice and he seems gentlemanly enough.

"Wendy, do you know anyone who can help me with my problem? I really need to get home, my mistress is probably worried about me." Worried was an understatement! though Hayate. He was pretty sure his mistress would have probably searched the world by now or maybe hiring some scientists to create a wormhole just to find him.

"Maybe Master Makarov could help us. He's the master of my guild, Fairy Tail. He's also very old so I'm sure he may know something to help you get home." She replied while showing her Fairy Tail symbol on her right shoulder. Hayate considered this, on one hand if she allows Wendy to go to her master, that would mean that they would discover that he was in her body which would might lead to consequences. On the other hand, if they don't go to their master or maybe hide about him, it won't give him a chance to get home. Considering both, it was pretty easy to come up with a decision.

"Alright Wendy, it's decided, we'll come back to see your master." Replied in a cheery attitude.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, does Wendy have any money on her? Sorry for being realistic but, how would you guys get back to wherever she came from if you don't have money?" The tanuki interrupted their joyous celebration.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ohhh... Just my luck." Hayate layed down on the floor looking black and white as he feels his existance fading away. Just when he thought someone could help him, it seemed far, far away.

"It's okay Hayate-san. I'm sure we could find a way to get back to Magnolia. That's where the Fairy Tail guild is. Maybe if we could take some part-time jobs to earn money, we might be able to ride back home. Or maybe we could just walk our way home. Where are we going anyway?" Said the confused Dragon Slayer. She had just woken up now so she doesn't know where they were going.

"I don't know. I haven't questioned them yet, but were on a large cruise ship right now considering the things that were in the room when I woke up. I think were going to an island or maybe another continent." Replied the butler.

"Speaking of luck, I finally found the source of the Kurotsubaki's no-bad-luck problem." The tanuki said.

"Well what is it?" Hayate wasn't worried about having good luck, he was worried about having BAD luck. If he can find the source of the watch's unusual neutral luck then maybe he can create more so that he doesn't have to be on alert every time he has a hold on the watch.

"Excuse me but, what problem?" Interrupted by the bluenette.

"Oh, well you see Wendy, the Kurotsubaki doesn't just steal souls from bodies. In it's watch form, the one who holds it will have an insurmountable amount of bad luck. However, when we arrived here, the girl you were fighting took hold of the watch, but she somehow didn't get affected by the watch's misfortune. So here I am now explaining what's happening with the watch. Do you get me Wendy?" The girl nod in response.

"Good. Anyway let me tell you guys a bit more about the Kurotsubaki. You see, in reality, the Kurotsubaki doesn't really give you bad luck, it sucks the good luck energy out of you." The tanuki said as he goes into lecture mode.

"When a person holds the Kurotsubaki, they're good luck energy will be taken from them and get absorbed by the watch. After some time of absorbing good luck energy, it will reach it's limit and a miracle or an incredibly lucky scenario will happen to the one who was holding it at that time. Do you guys still follow me?" They nod.

"Alright, let's continue. When we came to this world, there's some type of energy in the air that the watch is absorbing. Now it doesn't rely on the holder's luck but it relies on the particles in the ai—"

"Ethernano."

"What?"

"It's called ethernano. Levi-san once told me that all of our magic came from special particles in the air called ethernano. We absorb it to our bodies once we drain the magic that's already inside our bodies." Wendy explained.

"Right. Well the Kurotsubaki doesn't rely on the holder's luck anymore. It absorbs energy from the ethernano in the air and when the time comes, a miracle will still happen. Their's no difference it just has a new power source." The tanuki's explanation ended.

"So does that mean that when I hold that watch, I won't just trip or some other unfortunate accident?" Hayate asks.

"Yup." The tanuki responds.

With that one word, Hayate felt as if the gods have given him new life. You could practically see the sparkle in his eyes as he jumps for joy. Now that the Kurotsubaki doesn't curse people anymore with bad luck, he'll less likely be less prone to other accidents and mishaps. And if the time is right, then he'll be granted heaven's luck!

The other two just sweatdrop at their friend's expression.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to go now. Wendy, why don't you let Hayate take control of your body for awhile. You're body is still injured from the fall and other injuries so just take a rest. Hayate is practically born bruised so he'll be able to handle your body's injuries better." Explained the tanuki.

"Aye!" And with that, they both disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

[Night—Unknown Location]

In a dark forest, stood a lone man, surrounding him were numerous bodies of dead animals, particularly wolves. He was wearing a red and tan robes with a white toga around his torso. His eyes were covered behind his bangs. His expression was one of sorrow and regret. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to take your lives. You should have stayed away from me. I'm sorry." He reapeated one more time before standing up.

As he stood up, a lone black crow with red eyes perched on his shoulder and nudged it's head to the man. After a few minutes of silence, the black crow turned to stone(1). He looked up to the sky, revealing a pair of black eyes. His expression changed from one of regret to one of happiness and hope. A face full of hope that he was letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"That magic. So a magic like that does exist in this world. If I had it, maybe my dream can finally be fulfilled. If it does happen, then maybe _he _doesn't have to do it for me. _He _will not bear the burden of being the one to kill me. And maybe this world will now know peace..." And with that, the lone man trudged back into the woods, hoping to find the magic that he saw.

* * *

(1) - Genesis

Hello Everybody! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. The start of an adventure is on the horizon as our new heroes travel to another land. But who is this man? And what is his intention to the two. Stay tuned and find out. So guys! How did you like the story so far? Please review, fav, and follow. ACertainCuriousReader signing off.

**STAND, BOW, BYE!**


End file.
